


After Midnight

by QueenOh



Series: NAUGHTY NCT [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Consensual Kink, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Power Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOh/pseuds/QueenOh
Summary: Lucas is nervous about going through with Ten's threesome-idea, but he doesn't stand a chance against both his lovers' seducing qualities...
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: NAUGHTY NCT [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020754
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. The threesome.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Lucas was pacing back and forth in his room. He was nervous, excited and anxious. He had drunken three coffees earlier that day and was highly energized - which wasn't the best combination with his state of mind.

What had he'd gotten himself into? Why had he not just turned his brain on for once and actually thought about his actions?

Was he too soft and carefree? Or too whipped and lust driven? Or was it simply that he'd never stood a chance in the first place and that all of this had been a wicked game from the start?

Probably a mix of everything and even more.

He had never intended on this, had only ever went along with what this amazing life had offered him. Now he was reaping what someone else sow. What Ten sow...

Truth be told, Lucas had been mesmerized ever since the first day. When he had first laid eyes on the beautifully young and splendid Thai, Lucas had already known that he was a goner. Ten had always been way too pretty and stunning to look at, and Lucas had always done more than just glance. He had stared, ogled him, undressed him with his eyes... and Ten had seen it all from the start. He had known all too well and he had basked in the attention.

Still, it had taken a while until they had gotten together for the very first time. Lucas would never forget it and he often thought back to how different and inexperienced he'd been. 

Ever since that day, having Ten as his lover had been proving to be both a heaven's blessing as well as a devil's scheme. Which was exactly what he was about to experience once more now, sitting in the front row.

A threesome. A damned threesome.

Lucas could still not put his head around it. After all that had gone down between the three of them,  Ten had suggested it and Xiaojun, being competitive and curious as he was, had agreed to it without blinking more than once.

And what had Lucas done? He'd stood there, mouth agape, heart beating like crazy with both of his lovers’ pairs of eyes on him. In that moment, all language had left him, as per usual, and he had simply nodded his big dumb head like some remote-controlled robot.

He knew that he was a good lover. He had the body, the smile and the voice in order to be attractive enough. He had the stamina and the muscles to pull of multiple positions and go at it for a whole night and morning if necessary. He also had the sensitivity and patience in order to look after and care for his partner. Lucas was also proud of certain attributes he had been gifted with... But right now, he was self-conscious as never before.

Ten had been his lover for a little more than two years now. As for Xiaojun, the two of them had come together only recently and Xiaojun had been one of Ten’s trusted friends even before their debut as WayV.

Lucas was scared that everything would change. He was scared that he'd do something wrong and mess things up. Being lovers and in some kind of an open relationship, where you knew that your partner also sought warmth and comfort in the arms of another member, was one thing. But having a threesome with two of them, was something entirely different.

It wasn’t that Lucas didn’t find it hot or exciting - simply imagining both Ten and Xiaojun in bed with him... it was definitely boner-material. But after the initial shock had been gone, Lucas had started thinking about it and the consequences it could bring. Ten and Xiaojun had always had a very competitive friendship with each other and Ten had mostly succeeded in the past. Lucas was worried that Xiaojun could feel inferior now, he was worried that it would strain their friendship too much and he didn’t want to be in the middle of it all. He didn’t want to lose them and he also didn’t want either of them to lose the other.

Lucas was also scared that, no matter how good of a lover he was, that he wouldn’t be able to satisfy the both of them at once. Of course, he had a mouth, crazy-long fingers and a well-packed manhood that could offer pleasure to his lovers...But who would receive what, and for how long and...

The door swung open with a bang and Ten strode inside, interrupting Lucas’ train of  thoughts, or rather concerns.

Lucas flinched and looked over at his beautiful and confident little lover.

“Lucas, there you are”, Ten commented, a certain tone in his voice.

“Tennie... Have you been looking for me?” Lucas asked carefully, fiddling with his fingers.

They were talking in Mandarin, words rushed but soft.

“I have indeed. Xiaojun is waiting down by the car already, we want to take you somewhere”, Ten announced and walked further into the room.

Lucas watched as Ten fetched a duffle bag from a corner, starting to carelessly stuff it with fresh clothing, all belonging to Lucas.

“T-take me somewhere? What are you doing?” Lucas asked flabbergasted.

Ten rolled his eyes and leaned back with a flick of his tongue. He glanced at him with a glint in his eyes, a hint of annoyance around his pretty nose and mouth. As if it was all obvious, as if Lucas should know what exactly Xiaojun and Ten had been planning and whispering these past days whenever no one had paid attention.

“ Xuxi ... Just trust us, you big dumb puppy. Tonight, will be the night of nights. Tonight, will be just about the three of us”, Ten answered and walked up to him.

He put a hand around Lucas’ chin, pulling him down and closer to his face.

Lucas shivered slightly as Ten’s breath and lips ghosted over his cheek, as his melodic voice whispered into his ear.

“Tonight, we’ll take you apart, big boy.”

Lucas gulped harshly and Ten let go of him, swirling around to continue his random packing.

“B-but... I’m not sure...” Lucas started, struggling with what to say.

He rarely spoke up against anyone’s plans and ideas, especially if they belonged to Ten.

Immediately, Ten’s catlike eyes flew onto him, sending daggers through the room.

He didn’t say anything, simply staring at him, calculating but a little impatient.

“I’m not sure if we... if we should do that. I... I don’t want to ruin anything for any of us... I... I have worries”, Lucas admitted even though it was hard as hell.

Ten continued staring at him, but then he just chuckled, shortly and simply. It sounded like the taunting chirp of a magpie.

“You really are a big dumb puppy, aren’t you? Is that why you’ve been so out of it? Is that why you’ve been pacing around like a restless bull?” Ten asked, closing the duffle bag with a dramatic pull.

“Uhm, y-yes... to all of that probably”, Lucas said, shoulders hanging low.

He felt dumb under Ten’s gaze, but the boy immediately cheered him up by taking a hold of his big hands.

Lucas felt warmth spreading through his body as he looked at  their entangled hands.

“Babe... Nothing bad will happen. You got caught up, up there. I must admit, I’m a little surprised that this happened”, Ten started, shortly pinching Lucas’ forehead before he continued, “Xiao and I, we got it all sorted out. We chatted a lot these past days. About us, about you... We even made out for an hour just because we could and felt like it – but that’s for later to tell. Now, I just want you to trust and come with us. Relax and look forward to being with us tonight. Nothing bad should trouble you.”

Lucas’ heart and mind felt lighter now. The worry was not wholly gone, but he noticed how his excitement won the upper hand and so he followed Ten out of the dorm, without another argument.

\---

Xiaojun awaited them at a cab, looking a little too relieved as he saw the two of them leaving the building.

“There you are, I was afraid you wouldn’t come. What took you so long?” He asked them.

Ten immediately spoke up, Lucas not even having prepared a single word in his head.

“I’m sorry for leaving you waiting. Our  Xuxi here was a little worried over tonight’s events, but I think he’s past that now, mostly at least.”

Ten winked shortly and patted Xiaojun’s ass in order to make him move, Lucas wordlessly staring at the spot.

“Get in, get in. If we want to arrive at the hotel before eleven, we should leave now”, Ten rushed them.

Inside the cab, Lucas found himself sandwiched between Ten’s and Xiaojun’s warm bodies. He was already overwhelmed – they both smelled heavenly and they’d put on heavy make-up, making himself feel unprepared.

A hand landed on his knee and slowly trailed upwards. It was Xiaojun’s and he was searching for the man’s eyes in the barely lit cab.

Xiaojun was smiling at him, one of his prominent brows lifted and his nose held high.

“Ten and I planned great things for the three of us. You really don’t need to worry about anything”, he mumbled softly and Lucas could feel his hand squeezing his upper thigh.

As per usual, he simply nodded and smiled through his nervousness. Xiaojun leaned back contentedly, but Ten knew Lucas better...

Which was how the latter  found a second hand sneaking up his leg, this time not stopping though.

“Babe, don’t be nervous. I know that you’re worried that things will change after something so adventurous and intimate, but I can promise you that they won’t”, Ten whispered.

Lucas carefully looked at him, finding another glint in Ten’s eyes. It made him curious and suspicious.

“How can you be so sure? It’s not like you did something like that before, or did you?” Lucas asked him.

Ten chuckled once again, the sound of his magpie-chirp making Lucas’ ears tingle.

“There are a lot of things you still don’t know about me,  Xuxi ”, Ten replied and brashly squeezed his crotch, making Lucas’ dick stir in surprise.

“Ten, tell me, please”, Lucas begged, sounding a little breathless.

Their little exchange had awakened  Xiaojun's interest and he leaned closer to them.

“What’s wrong?” He asked softly.

Ten smirked.

“Boy here wants to know with whom I had my first threesome.”

Xiaojun chuckled knowingly and leaned back, as if bored by the conversation.

Lucas stared at him breathlessly.

“Isn’t this obvious? With Johnny and Jaehyun of course”, Xiaojun shrugged and stroked a lost strain out of his face.

Lucas blinked several times, images of them flashing up inside of his mind. Ten being taken care of by Johnny and Jaehyun...

It was too much for Lucas’ sanity. Tonight, would clearly reveal new horizons to him.

“This is my first time being with another bottom though... It will be refreshing to find out what it’s like. I can’t wait to kiss you again,  Xiaoxiao ...” Ten spoke up with melodical voice.

Lucas gulped harshly, his jeans starting to feel uncomfortable around his lower half.

“Good lord... have mercy upon me”, Lucas muttered under his breath.

Ten chuckled lowly and Xiaojun leaned over again, this time solely focusing on Ten.

“Who said that you have to wait...?” He asked with a grin.

Ten didn’t need to hear that twice and reached over Lucas’ lap, curling his hands into Xiaojun’s blonde hair before their lips met.

Lucas couldn’t do anything but stare and hold his breath. His lovers, his two beautiful members, were kissing right in front of him in this cab and it turned him on so much.

Ten and Xiaojun parted again and both secretly blinked at Lucas before they fully retreated.

The smiles that settled on their lips were almost too satisfied and mischievous.

\---

The hotel room was simple but modern. The best part about it, was the giant bathtub-jacuzzi-thingy on the patio. Ideas and images popped up inside Lucas’ mind as he set eyes on it, but he had to let go of these, because there were two real people in front of him, waiting for his reaction.

“Wow, I’m stunned... you organized all this for us. I feel so blessed”, Lucas told them, breaking into a warm smile.

Both Ten and Xiaojun put down their duffle bags and closed in on him, each grabbing one of his muscular arms.

“You don’t even know what to be thankful for yet, big boy. Come on, off with your clothes, it’s bathing time”, Ten said with a smirk and started tugging on his clothes.

They approached the patio and Xiaojun helped Lucas out of his pants.

Both him and Ten remained dressed and Lucas wondered how they’d be able to bathe with him like this. He didn’t say anything though and just went along with it until he was alone and stark-naked inside the warm bath water.

Ten and Xiaojun sat on the sides of it, both staring down at him with faint smirks.

“Why don’t you come in and join me? I’d love to have you closer now”, Lucas said, even pouting with his full lips.

“Tsk, we both put make-up on, we can’t get wet now. Plus, we already prepared ourselves for tonight. You, on the other hand, are probably still a little sweaty from exercising with  Hendery earlier”, Xiaojun said with a knowing smile.

He tilted his head and looked at Ten then, as if giving him some silent sign. Ten took the hint and leaned forward, starting to kiss along Lucas’ exposed neck.

“ Mhh ... manly  Xuxi -baby... I love this smell, but... we’ll still wash and take care of you before we head to bed”, Ten announced. “Xiao, get the soap ready please.”

Xiaojun did as told, but the rose-colored thing slipped out of his hands and into Lucas’ bath water.

“Oops, where did it go...?” Xiaojun asked innocently and rolled up his sleeve, hand sinking into the water in order to search for the soap.

Lucas, still distracted by Ten’s feathery and warm kisses along his neck and shoulder, didn’t notice what Xiaojun was doing until his soap-searching hand found something else instead.

His dainty hand wrapped around Lucas’ dick, fingers carefully stroking along it.

Lucas let out a breathy gasp and Ten immediately soothed him with a passionate kiss to his lips, collecting the rest of the gasp that rapidly turned into a low moan.

Xiaojun started stroking and rubbing him more intensely, while Ten eagerly slipped his tongue between Lucas’ lips. Lucas was completely at their mercy now – he had been ever since he got into that cab.

Ten stopped the  french -kissing and glanced at him.

“ Xuxi , you’ve been so worked up and worried earlier... it was so lovely and cute. You deserve a treat for being so thoughtful”, Ten hummed, his fingers starting to trail down his chest, circling around Lucas’ nipples.

“I... I just didn’t want anyone to get hurt... You both mean so much to me”, Lucas explained.

He wanted to add more, but Xiaojun made a particular movement around his erection so that Lucas threw his head back in pleasure.

“Ten and I are fine, Lucas. A healthy competition between friends never harmed anyone. Your kitten and kitty are here for you now. We make sure that you never need to worry about our relationship again”, Xiaojun said then, his voice a low but light timbre.

Their soothing words were like balm for Lucas’ anxious and agitated mind. He was undoubtedly drifting into a night of pleasure and intimacy. Nothing could prevent that now.

His two cat-like lovers continued their ministrations on him, never taking it too far though. Lucas was highly aroused by now, his skin prickled with excitement and his erection stood proud beneath the water.

Ten and Xiaojun had started to wash his body with soft cloths and Lucas soon felt like the best cosseted person in the entire city. He was almost surprised how much he enjoyed all the attention, since he was usually more focused on giving than taking. His lovers made it easy to let go  though . It was as if they had intensely discussed their tactics beforehand and Lucas was curious what other results he’d witness tonight.

Xiaojun wandered off to get a towel then, leaving Ten with Lucas in the meantime.

“Our kitten was also very nervous earlier, you know? It’s good that he witnessed you being nervous as well, it gave him more confidence somehow. I must say, I never expected to be this happy about you having started hooking up with him... but if it weren’t for that, I’m not sure whether I’d have ever tried something like this with him. He’s an amazing kisser, too – no wonder I found you in a lip lock so often after WayV-comeback”, Ten spoke up, all the while caressing Lucas’ bare chest with a small scrub.

“Hmm... Xiao surprised me a lot. He was always there, shining bright but I never dared to look through his light, until one day it just made click. It was almost like with you back then, I needed to be with him, there was no way around it. He’s great, so beautiful and enticing. I’m glad that you’re not jealous. So  so glad... I don’t think I could’ve forgiven myself if I had...” Lucas started replying, but Ten interrupted him with a kiss.

He pressed his fingers against them afterwards, not allowing another word until Xiaojun came back.

“Enough with the deep talk. Don’t be mad, but you’re not made for it,  Xuxi – at least not tonight”, Ten hummed lowly.

Lucas nodded and stood up in all his pride. Xiaojun faintly licked over his lips as he handed him the towel.

“It’s almost midnight, we should head inside”, Ten announced and the two followed his lead.

Inside, dimmed lighting welcomed and embraced them.

Their bed was huge and looked soft. Lucas wasn’t sure if he was already allowed to sit down on it, but he didn’t ponder long and let the towel slide to the ground. He took two swift steps and then he was seated on top of the covers, his tall and muscular body glowing slightly. His dick was still hardened, excitement pooling inside of his whole body.

“ Mh , what a sight. Your constant exercising with  Hendery really did no harm...” Xiaojun said, admiring the view before he also settled down on the bed.

Lucas felt proud and smiled, his whole expression was dashing and Xiaojun swooned, losing his focus for a moment. The tallest gladly exploited that, pulling Xiaojun close to his body. He started pushing Xiaojun’s light jacket down his arms, before he captured his lips in a slow make-out session. 

Ten was watching all this from beside the bed, a smirk heavy on his lips as he threw off his own jacket. Xiaojun was still to be considered a newbie when it came to getting confronted with Lucas’ godly body. It was no surprise that the boy had gotten weak for a moment and Ten gladly let him – especially since their exchange was exciting to look at.

Lucas was leaning back against the headboard, a pillow behind his back. Xiaojun had been pulled on top of Lucas’ naked body, currently mewling into a passionate kiss. Ten couldn’t hold himself back any longer and carefully crawled onto the bed, situating himself right next to them.

Even though they were caught up kissing each other’s breaths away, they both noticed his presence and stopped. Ten grinned and reached forward, grabbing after Xiaojun himself now. The boy gasped shortly, but Ten’s lips were already hard on his, kissing him with a lot of fervor. Lucas simply stared again, mesmerized by the beauty colliding right in front of him.

Xiaojun and Ten got a little carried away and Lucas was able to get a hold of himself in the meantime, slowly starting to undress them. He was done being the only one naked.

As soon as both boys’ pants were off, they lay down on the bed beside Lucas, rolling around on top of the sheets until Xiaojun broke away with a sharp inhale of air.

“Gosh, Tennie... you’re unbelievable... why didn’t we do this way earlier?” He gasped and Ten fondly stroked his hair out of his heated face.

“You still need to tell me about your make-out session...” Lucas reminded them cheekily and pulled Ten closer to himself, settling his head on top of his stomach.

Ten and Xiaojun both chuckled lowly.

While Ten started telling Lucas about it, Xiaojun started to stroke along Ten’s thighs, the Thai opening his legs more and more.

“Well, we were discussing how tonight should be like and we tried to think of something that would rile you up even faster... so we decided on kissing in front of you and... I suggested to try it out beforehand, so that we’d get comfortable”, Ten told Lucas, the latter stroking through his hair absentmindedly.

“It actually felt so good that we couldn’t stop ourselves and ended up stripping each other on my bed. If it wouldn’t have been for someone barging in, I think I’d have ended up eating him out... Xiaoxiao really tastes sweet”, Ten chirped and Lucas felt his dick twitching.

Ten, whose head wasn’t too far away from it, noticed and rolled onto his stomach. He was smiling wickedly once more and then started kissing the tip of Lucas’ erection.

Lucas surrendered immediately, head pressing back into the pillow as he covered his mouth with his hand, the other one clawing into the sheets beneath them.

Ten set a slow and teasing pace, Lucas felt like it was toring his sanity apart bit by bit.

“Little Xiao, how about you come and join me here? I think our big boy still doesn’t know what it feels like to have two cats in bed with him...” Ten suggested and Lucas shivered in excitement.

He dared to look back at them and the view threw his brain’s functionality over board.

Both boys were settled between his opened legs now, his dick greeting them proudly. Xiaojun and Ten were exchanging a glance, shortly smiling at each other before they turned all their attention towards the hard length in front of them.

Xiaojun’s lips got a hold of the glistening tip and Ten’s fingers took care of the shaft. Lucas got sent up on the way to heaven... or down to hell, he still wasn’t sure about this one. All he knew was how amazing it felt and how his orgasm closed in on him.

“Good boy...  Xuxi , you can let go.  Xiaoxiao wants you to. Can’t you see how much he wants you to? He’s thirsty... give the kitten some milk”, Ten hummed from down there, kissing along Lucas’ hipbone as Xiaojun started taking Lucas’ in deep.

Lucas was so highly turned on right now, he couldn’t restrain himself long. Xiaojun’s beautiful eyes were lidded and Lucas could feel a moan around his dick. With a deep groan, Lucas came hard down Xiaojun’s throat, his whole body shuddering while Ten continued kissing along his sensitive area.

“ Xiaoxiao , you’ve done so well... wow, you really took it all. Come here, kitten, let me taste a bit of it”, Ten spoke up softly and helped Xiaojun away from Lucas’ still throbbing dick.

The two boys started kissing once more and it still had a huge effect on Lucas. He sat up slowly, Xiaojun and Ten moaning into each other’s mouths, putting on an effective show in front of Lucas.

Lucas put both his hands on each of his lover’s behinds then, squeezing the perky cheeks.

Ten shortly let go of Xiaojun and glanced to the floor.

“Lube’s inside the vanity bag, Xuxi.”

Lucas took the hint and took a hold of the little bottle. As soon as he’d returned, both Ten and Xiaojun lay on the bed, entangled but completely naked. They were looking at him, waiting and expecting. Ten was stroking along Xiaojun’s body and Lucas could see him shivering due to the sensitivity.

He joined them, hovered over them in order to kiss them, taking turns with that before he lubed up his fingers.

“How about we show him how cats can bend their backs...” Ten suggested and Xiaojun hummed in agreement.

The both of them got onto their hands and knees, spreading the legs apart and stretching their butts towards Lucas.

The man poured some lube around their holes as well and then he carefully started teasing the rims with his fingers.

Ten was the first one who got all vocal and impatient. He wiggled his ass and sighed loudly, which made Lucas slip a finger inside him, as well as into Xiaojun.

It didn’t matter whether one had Ten against the wall, on the floor on all fours or cuffed against the headboard... He would always be the one who was really and truthfully in control. Lucas might not have fully realized it by now, but subconsciously, him and everyone else always did as Ten wanted them to.

Lucas fingered them open with a lot of care, but he soon noticed that their bodies’ resistance wasn’t like usually.

“Did you... did you prepare yourselves down here as well?” Lucas asked and slipped another finger inside.

Both gasped and moaned, before Xiaojun answered him.

“Ten suggested we’d put in a plug for some time after showering... I liked the idea.”

“Damn... you really got it all planned out”, Lucas said in amazement.

“Sure, we did... how about you first give  Xiaoxiao the special treat for tonight? I can feel him aching for the real big boy inside this room...” Ten offered then, making Xiaojun sit up in surprise.

“B-but I thought we decided that he’d top you first?” Xiaojun asked Ten.

“I know but... I sometimes prefer watching and... you look so great together. You earned this,  Xiaojunnie ”, Ten told him sweetly, even leaning in in order to kiss him shortly.

There was still some resistance in Xiaojun’s face as they parted again, but Lucas took the hint and carefully pulled on  Xiajoun’s hips, getting him to move onto his lap. Lucas’ dick slipped between Xiaojun’s  asscheeks and both sighed in bliss at the feeling it created.

“Please... Lucas...” Xiaojun gasped, shutting his eyes close.

“See? Now he’s begging for it”, Ten commented and carefully put his  hands on top of Xiaojun’s hips, pushing him a little closer to Lucas’ dick until he could sink down on top of it.

A loud moan broke out of Xiaojun’s mouth and Ten chuckled lowly.

Lucas relished in the tight feeling around his dick and all intensified as soon as Xiaojun was able to start riding him slowly.

In addition to that, Ten had laid down right next to them, his hand sneaking between them in order to jerk Xiaojun off while Lucas was pushing up into him, his big hands massaging Xiaojun’s globes.

“Damn... feels so good”, Lucas panted.

“Bet it does...” Ten hummed and leaned over so he could kiss Lucas passionately.

Like this, the three of them went at it until Lucas was reaching his second and Xiaojun his first orgasm of the night. It was a perfect ensemble and Ten gladly watched them fall apart.

As soon as Lucas had pulled out of Xiaojun, Ten helped the boy to lay down on the bed, moving down between his legs.

“T-Ten, you... you don’t have to do this”, Xiaojun gasped, shivering due to the overstimulation.

“I know, but I really  really want to. Lucas, lean back and enjoy this show – I need your dick back up so I can also join in on this party”, Ten said with a smirk and Lucas’ mouth opened in surprise as he watched the scene unfolding.

Xiaojun was spread out prettily, Ten’s face disappearing between his legs as he started kissing and licking around Xiaojun’s hole. It was sinful, but the effect it had on Lucas was better than magic.

Ten seemed to be amazing at this and Lucas came to wonder about how often his lover had done this before... then again,  Ten was naturally talented at everything. Lucas was almost sure that Ten would even be great at topping someone like Xiaojun... but this was probably not on the agenda tonight.

It didn’t take long until Xiaojun was a moaning mess under Ten’s influence and Lucas’ dick was also standing proudly again, ready to meet Ten’s tightness. Xiaojun came with a silent scream and Lucas slowly started pumping his dick, watching attentively.

“Such a good kitten...  Xiaoxiao , did you like this?” Ten asked carefully and kissed around Xiaojun’s nipples, before his lips landed on the other’s.

“So much... so  so much...” Xiaojun panted and tried to pull himself together in order not to doze off.

“I’m glad, pretty. Now lay down and rest”, Ten said with fond voice before he turned to Lucas.

“Ready for the last show of tonight? It’s already way past midnight and, like you know, I like it a lot better after midnight”, Ten said with a wink before he lay down on the bed, motioning Lucas to get on top of him and between his legs.

“I know indeed... my kitty is nocturnal and sexy... how could I ever forget and resist?” Lucas mumbled lowly and then thrust in deeply.

Ten moaned out and then chuckled contentedly. Xiaojun was tugged beneath the thin blanket, but he was still awake and watched them attentively.

“I’m not asleep... and I also wasn’t asleep the last time you guys did this, just so you know”, Xiaojun mumbled.

“Oh, I already knew that,  Xiaoxiao . I’m glad you woke up... otherwise we wouldn’t be here tonight, would we?” Ten asked, gasping after Lucas had delivered another hard thrust.

“Probably not... I’m glad too. You really look even more beautiful while having someone thrusting into you, pleasuring you... I could almost fall in love”, Xiaojun teased him, before he leaned over in order to kiss him shortly.

“Of course, you could... but don’t worry, tonight’s definitely not the last time we can be intimate like this”, Ten promised and then patted Lucas’ butt.

“Come on, big boy. Show me what you’ve got – I don’t mind if I’ll have trouble walking tomorrow”, he added with a smirk.

Lucas, feeling challenged by that even though he was starting to feel a little exhausted, started to thrust in faster and harsher. They found the perfect pace for one another and Ten actively moved his legs apart and pushed his hips closer against the other. Lucas even found the time and strength in order to lift Ten’s legs a little higher. Ten moaned loudly and contentedly and soon they reached completion together, Lucas falling apart on top of him while he himself panted harshly.

“Damn, you two are wild together... It’s crazy”, Xiaojun told them, impressed by the intense lovemaking they just pulled off.

“Yeah, are we? Thank you, kitten...” Lucas said breathlessly and shortly leaned in to kiss the blonde.

“You should record this and watch it someday, maybe then you’ll believe me easier”, Xiaojun said with a wink and cuddled deeper into the blanket, Ten rolling closer to him.

“That actually sounds like a great idea...” Ten mumbled.

“Sure, sure... but let’s not sort it out tonight. I’m really tired now, kitty”, Lucas told him with a low chuckle before he stood up in order to get something to clean himself and the other two.

“Alright,  Xuxi ... we’ll talk about it some other time”, Ten said with a dramatic sigh.

Lucas shortly pinched his side at that, which got followed by the three of them getting carried away in a little tickle-pillow-fight. Neither of them lasted long though and soon they fell into bed, drawn out and exhausted after an adventurous night of passion.

“Cuddle time?” Xiaojun asked carefully, rolling closer to Lucas’ warm body so that he could reach out for Ten as well.

“I’d never say no to that”, Lucas hummed and pulled both boys closer.

“Me neither... good night, sleep well”, Ten added.

“Thank you for everything tonight... My kitty and kitten really are the best”, Lucas summed up and both boys smiled happily before they  drifted into dreamland...


End file.
